


Away in a Drug Den

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drug Use, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: What could be more addictive than a 7% solution?  Sherlock is about to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wanted_A_Pony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanted_A_Pony/gifts), [yarnybarny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnybarny/gifts), [RetrophileOrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetrophileOrange/gifts), [Cure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cure/gifts), [SnailsAndSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailsAndSocks/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “Away in a Manger.”

Away in a drug den  
Undercover for a case  
Our Sherlock will shoot up  
Or maybe freebase  
John Watson will come in  
And cause Wiggins pain  
For he is a doctor  
And knows how to sprain  
  
Now this is where we will  
From canon depart  
For here in my story  
John Watson’s too smart  
To ever have fallen  
For Mary at all  
And he has been single  
Since Reichenbach Fall  
  
So back to their own flat  
The two men will go  
And Sherlock will tell John  
All that he should know  
He’ll share all his feelings  
He’ll share every hope  
And there will be time  
For a Christmas Eve grope  
  
Now under the mistletoe  
Those two will kiss  
And they will discover  
That for perfect bliss  
There’s nothing so splendid  
As half-naked hugs  
For keeping our Sherlock  
Away from those drugs  
  
So off to the bedroom  
They hurriedly go  
For Sherlock and John  
Time is long past for ‘slow’  
They rut and they come  
Then collapse with a sigh  
And stay cuddled up  
Until morning is nigh

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas is still 12 days away, but I think I may be running out of ideas. If you have any other holiday songs you’d like me to Johnlockify for you, let me know. :)  


End file.
